Cries Of The Phoenix : The Change
by Myssie 71
Summary: Rewritten Alianbow is turned back into Koragg as he now captures the light, What if the Light was sacrificed to transform into The Dark Prince,What if The Phoenix was black with red irises.Will Udonna save him on time?...............


Cries of The Phoenix:  
The Dark Change 

By Melissa

TV Shows » Power Rangers » Cries Of The Phoenix : The Change B s : A A A Author: Myssie 71 Fiction Rated: M - English - Horror/Supernatural - Reviews: 1 - Published: 05-06-07 - Updated: 05-06-07 id:3525374 Cries of The Phoenix:The Dark Change

By Melissa

Story Dedicated For CyndiRussell 27 : Thanks for beliving in me and thanks for Reading my stories.

* * *

Chapter One:  
Me and my father were now standing at the center of Rootcore as we watched my mother walk out to retrieve herbs for spells . I was hoping that I got to spend my time with my biological parents, instead I stayed behind with my father. there I noticed my father as e rubbed his temples. "Dad, you alright?" I asked him. "I'm fine Bowen, Why don't you go finish your Homework" said his Father "I finished it along time ago," I answered.  
Agian I noticed my father rubbing his temples as I walked over to him. "Dad?" i called out.

Alianbow now turned as he now back handed Bowen across his face. Bowen looked stunned to see his father.  
"I'm...I'm sorry Dad" said Bowen as tears trickled down his cheeks.  
I now moved to my feet as I just moved away from my father. with one blink I took I saw my father transformed back into Koragg.  
he growled as he now stood there . My Father, my own father now stood as Koragg as I now moved away from him "My father was turned back into Koragg", I told myself.

I quickly moved away from him as he now walked towards me Right infront of my eyes as I moved back from him, I didnt want him to touch me I feared for my own life , i knew my father wanted me dead "Maybe it will be tonight" I mumbled. "You are now mine Light I reached for my morpher as I was about to morph, instead my father hit my hand it now dropped and landed at the entrance of the Rootore.  
I looked back as I noticed it laid at the mouth of the entrance.As soon as I turned to look to my father, not knowing that he was so close to me, I turned as he hit me once again as a gash was now appearing upon my cheek wit blood now trickling down on the wound.I landed on the ground as I looked at my father. he moved closer as he pulled me up to my feet with his hand around my neck. there I choked.  
I closed my eyes, I gasped in pain as i raise my hands to his as I tried to remove his grip from my throat.  
he slammed my back against the wall as I gasped.

"D...Dad don't do this please." I choked as tears now apeared within my eyes . all of a sudden everything went black.  
my father knocked me out cold with the butt of his sword.

"Alianbow, Bowen Im back" called out Udonna as she now entered Rootcore.  
She kicked Bowen's Morpher as she now bent down as she now reached for it and sighed.  
"Bowen?" she called out.

she noticed a few things were thrown and a few chalices were broken.  
There he stood at the center of Rootcore as he held me in his grasp. I was beaten, and left to bleed. my mother tried to come to my aid. but my Dad didn't let her "Please Alianbow let him go" cried my mother.

"Alianbow is no longer, I am Koragg now and forever, Now that I have the light upon my grasp I will take him where he truely belongs!" said Koragg as he now disappeared with Bowen.

"Uthe Sastros!" he called out.  
Udonna gasped as she ran to the center. It was too late.  
Bown's sacrifice will be turned tonight.

Once Koragg arrived with Bowen he made his way to the caverns of death. there he laid Bowen down as he knelt to his knees. with my eyes half way open I saw the Demon himself. "Dad?" I cried out.

Koragg looked at Bowen as he bonded his hands together. "The pain will be over Bowen I promise" said Koragg

The Darkest Demon risen from it's slumber as I closed my eyes. he growled as he now took his steps one by one as he gave a evil glare to my father. " Huh, my Father, Koragg, who would of thought he would return as Koragg" I thought.  
Bowen coughed as blood dripped from his mouth. the blood was now wiped from my mouth as I just watched what was bound to happen.

The Demon now stood above me watching me. wondering how my father managed to capture me.  
"How did this come about, How did you manage to capture the Light?" he asked.

"I was there at the right time"answered Koragg.

"Is he the one?" he asked.

My Dad just nodded. "Excellent, let the sacrifice begin" he answered.

"Valenthos, Unathia , fornitha Denetha, I call upon the Mighty Warriors of Hell bring the darkness, shed the dark which comes from the dark heavenss, I Valanthros sacrifice Prince Bowen of Briarwood son of Lady Udonna .

My Father just watched as the sacrifice being done, "Stay at ease my son" he spoke to Bowen telepathically.  
tears strolled down Bowen's eyes as he felt the darkness flowing inside him.  
The pain , I felt my happieness flow from me, Oh god, Maddie My love, I never thought that this sacrifice would ruin the love I carry for her.

Valanthros now covered my eyes as i could not see what was bound to happen, Like a lost chyld I was I cried, I could see my father I could see what he was to do, he gave Valanthros the Sephira Dagger. I know that Valanthros took the dagger into his hands as he now risen it. for How I know. I can hear what he was saying.

"I risen this dagger upon the chyld man the one who is to destroy our union, Now this chyld is the abomination of what he's bound to become.

Valanthros quickly aimed the weapon to the abdominal. I gasped in pain, feeling the dagger as I screamed and cried out as I felt another dagger penetrated into my heart as it now wounded the memories and my love I kept for Madison.once again i felt the darkness flow inside me as it stopped and bestowed upon my body.

"Dark Lord come and see, For the boy who has now died will be reborn to the son of Koragg and the son of Darkness," said Valanthros.

Bowen now laid there as Valanthros gave the dark pure blood into Bowen's Mouth.  
as he opened his eyes as they were now crystal black, there he looked around and sat up upon the stoned bed "Calandia, Mulainthis, Name of the Demons give this boy the power of Darkness, give him the change to he will be,!"

with that moment lightening struck as the electric bolts crusified Bowen's Chest with the signate of the Devil himself. he gasped as he felt the struck him as now fell onto the platform of the cavern.

"The Light has now been destroyed. everyone come out and welcome our new Dark Prince.

The Dark Prince : Prince Damien Son of Koragg.  
Dark Prince Rise to your Feet and let us cheer upon thee as we welcome you with a new Name .  
Prince Damien of Darkness " said Valanthros.Chapter

* * *

Two : The New Dark Prince chooses his bride 


End file.
